combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhead
Warhead is one of the five original maps of Combat Arms. It features all of the Game Modes (excluding unreleased Campaign and removed Snowball Fight): Elimination, Capture the Flag, One Man Army, Search and Destroy, and Spy Hunt. Warhead is located in western Europe. Warhead contains a field, a short underground tunnel, commonly referred to as the sewers, that leads to a bridge facing a sniping balcony, which leads into both Alpha and Bravo's bases. Bravo's base features a small room that doubles as a Bomb Site with windows to shoot in and out of, a tiny field for a spawn point, a larger bomb room with several obstacles with a door and a garage door leading out to the field, and a vent connecting the two bomb sites. Overview Warhead is a small map that has many different paths, which is why it is often played in Search and Destroy. Warhead, however, suffers from glitches, which detracts from its popularity. The Vent The vent is an L-shaped passageway. By climbing a ladder just to the left of Bravo's base, you can find one entrance to the vent. The other entrance is found by going out the east entrance of the same site and going straight to the ladder on your left. Inside, you will find a hole in the corner where the two paths meet, which can be dropped down to end up in a room that leads out to a sniping balcony just above the tunnel. Alpha Site Alpha's base features a small field leading into a large building. To the right is the exit leading out to the field. To the left is another hallway with two exits. Going straight takes you to a one-way drop leading outside. The right takes you into a tiny little cramped room leading out to a big room with strange covers. You run around and appear on the bridge above where you come out from taking the other path. There is a spot for glitching in the base although you might fall into the void if you do it incorrectly. There is no way to kill someone in the glitch unless you pull out your LAW them, they fall, they get hit by incendiary or gas, or they get burned to ashes by the Super Spy if it is a game of Spy Hunt. Bravo Site Bravo's base is actually outside, but they have two ways to run into the building, left or right. The bomb sites are right outside this tiny field, and they can easily access the vent and sniping balcony. Trivia *Warhead is, so far, the only map with a path that can be taken only once, but can not be re-taken without hacking or glitching. This is the small little turn-off in Alpha's base out the left exit. You must go up the ramp, cross the bridge, and go back to re-access it. *This map has more glitches than most of the maps in Combat Arms. Glitching Warhead has been under a lot of fire due to the glitching outbreak. As of the April 29, 2009, all Warhead patches that we know of have been patched. If any more are found please inform people on this page. Strategies *You can go into the sewers and hide on the steps for kills. *Placing mines under the sliding doors for the bomb site is common. Category:Maps